Generally, present day player tracking systems rely on the use of mag stripe cards. Currently, wireless devices are being promoted that perform various player tracking functions. However, these wireless devices are generally limited to being used exclusively on the casino floor for wireless gaming. These wireless devices are not enabled to take advantage of the player's mobility in the casino megaplex or similar large entertainment property.